How Much Can You Handle?
by Chieko Yumi Usama
Summary: Roy has a hot 16 year old school girl in his room....It's just not a girl. Roy X Ed This is very much a Yaoi.


Chieko: Sup yo's. I don't own FMA. This is a Yaoi. If you don't like that, don't read it.

--

**How Much Can You Handle**

Ed walked into the room. "Roy…" He whispered. "Roy wake up."

Roy stirred, sitting up slightly. "What's wrong Ed?" He asked sleepily.

"I need you Roy." Ed whimpered. Roy smiled and sat up, enjoying this.

"Really, Ed-chan? How bad?"

Edward blushed and looked away. "You already know." He said, strattling the raven's lap. Roy pushed Ed off of him and stood up. He walked to the closet and pulled some thing off the top shelf. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You'll see. Just be patient." Roy pushed the blonde down, easily handcuffing his wrists to the bed.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Ed spurted, struggling to get free of his restraints.

"Just wait." Roy said as he pulled Ed's pants and boxers off. Ed hissed as the cold air hit his freed arousal. The raven grabbed a pair of scissors off of his bed side table and cut Ed's shirt off. Ed wiggled under him. "Stay still." Roy whispered in his ear, voice heavy with desire.

Edward shivered a bit. "Come on Roy." Roy went back to the closet and pulled out a box. He placed the box at the end of the bed, earning a curious glance from the teen that was currently chained up. "It's clothes." He smirked and pulled out a folded article of clothing. Ed tilted his head at him. "They're for you." Roy stated. He pulled a pair of lacy white panties out of the box, tugging lightly at the waist band. Roy slid them up Ed's soft white thighs. Ed lifted his hips a bit to help make it easier.

"At least you're cooperating this time." Roy grinned. Ed paled a bit as he recalled the time he refused to dress up for the Colonel and had been knocked out only to find himself in the outfit when he awoke.

"Doesn't matter." The blonde snapped. "Woulda had to wear it anyway."

"Yeah, you would have." Roy said as he pulled a plaid red miniskirt from the box.

"Unchain me and I'll do it myself. Might give you a show too." Edward grinned.

"Oh will you?" Roy chuckled, raising a brow. "All right." He said as he released ed from the confines of the handcuffs. Ed picked up the box of clothes and headed to the bathroom, swinging his hips on the way. Roy sat on the end of the bed staring at the wall.

"Don't you think you should be looking at me?" Roy swung his head around to look at the doorway. His jaw fell open as he looked Ed up and down. Ed was wearing four inch, black stilettos; a red plaid miniskirt; a white, long sleeved, untucked, dress shirt; and to top off the school girls uniform, a red tie that Ed was loosening with his thumb. He also had his hair pulled back in pigtails with his bangs hanging loosely in his face.

"I don't get why you'd make me dress like a girl when you could have an actual girl." Ed murmured.

"Because none of them scream my name like you do." Roy said huskily, unbuttoning his light blue pajama shirt to expose his toned, pale chest. Ed walked forward, very gracefully since Roy made him do this a lot. The blonde stopped in front of Roy, pushing him down.

"I'm not sure what to do Colonel." He said, faking innocence, as he strattled the raven's hips.

"Do I have to teach you? Roy said.

"I don't know." Ed replied, leaning over Roy. He slowly ran a finger down the chest of the man under him, tugging at the elastic of the Flame alchemist's pants. He pulled them off and threw them to the other side off the room.

Roy chuckled and tugged on Ed's hair lightly. "Blow job with handle bars huh?" The blonde shot him a glare. "I'm kidding." He said softly, pulling Ed into a kiss. The blonde placed his metal hand on Roy's chest, causing the older man to gasp. Edward shoved his tongue into the others mouth, exploring the hot cavern before Roy pushed it, along with his own, back into the teen's mouth. Ed moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. Roy flipped over so that he was lying on top of Ed, breaking their kiss. The teen growled lowly when Roy bit his neck.

Roy looked at Edward. "What's the matter? You're awfully quiet tonight." The raven said as he ground his hips into the teen's. Ed closed his eyes and moaned loudly. "That's more like it." Roy slowly slid his hand up the teen's thigh, to pull the panties off.

"Why put them on if your gonna take them off?" Ed grumbled.

"Because undressing you is the fun part." Roy smirked. The blonde turned his head, a light blush painting his cheeks. "Cute." The raven murmured to himself.

"Stop teasing me." Ed whispered.

"You're always so impatient." Roy muttered as he pulled of his boxers. He grabbed Ed's hips. "But if that's what you want." He said as he slammed into Ed's tight entrance. "Fuck…Roy…" Ed screamed out, between pleasure and pain.

"Do you see why patience is a good thing?"

"Move." Ed said through gritted teeth. Roy looked at the bed side table before picking up the scissors that lay there. "What are you doing? Move." He yelled, rolling his hips into Roy's.

Roy moaned and closed his eyes. "Just stay still." He grumbled as he rested the blade of the scissors against Ed's neck. The teen squirmed a little. "Stay still." Roy repeated, placing his free hand on Ed's hips to still him. Roy dragged the blade across Ed's neck, applying a little pressure to cut the skin lightly.

Ed moaned. "M-more….Onegai." Roy bent down and slowly licked up the blood that had gathered on the blonde's skin. "Kiire na karada." He whispered into Ed's ear, nipping lightly at the skin.

"Move." Ed said again, rolling his hips. Roy couldn't stay still anymore. He pulled out and slammed back into Ed. The blonde threw his head back, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck. Roy captured Ed's lips in a passionate kiss as he started a steady pace. Ed wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, urging him deeper. "Hayaku." The blonde moaned. Roy groaned deep in his throat, quickening the pace, eager to please his young lover. He reached down and began to pump Ed's neglected member in time with his thrusts.

"Ah…Roy…..mmph….so good…." Ed bit down on Roy's neck, sucking feverishly at the skin. "God Ed." Roy mumbled. Edward dug the heels of his shoes into Roy's back, cutting the skin slightly. Roy shifted slightly, speeding up. Ed let out a scream of pleasure. "There…..again." He panted. Roy did as he was told, hitting the bundle of nerves that made his lover see stars. Ed bit his lip. "I….I can't…..nngh…..Roy!" He cried out as his body went stiff. Roy was close as well, but when Ed's walls clenched on him he couldn't hold it. "Ed…" He groaned. He shuddered as he split his seed deep inside his lover before collapsing on top of him. Ed and Roy panted heavily, lungs greedy for air. With a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead, Roy pulled out and lay beside his soul mate.

"Aishiteru, Ed." Roy muttered as he gathered Ed into his arms.

"Aishiteru mo, you pompous idiot." He yawned.

"If you have enough energy to insult me, you have enough energy for another round." Roy smirked.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Not tonight." He said, yawning again. He snuggled against Roy and buried his face in the strong chest before falling asleep. Roy watched him for a little bit before sleep washed over him as well. The two slept peacefully and uninterrupted….for tonight that is. They would get no peace when Riza found out why the Colonel was sleeping on the job.

--

Onegai- Please

Hayaku- Haster

Aishiteru- I love you

Aishiteru mo- I love you too.

Chieko: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and don't be afraid to make a request.


End file.
